Canada Day Surprises
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *Oneshot Part Of The Don't Let It End Series* It's Canada Day and Chelsea has been treating her guys like they're underneath her. How will they Punish her for that? Sheamus/Drew McIntyre/OC *Threesome pairing, Don't like don't read*


_Me: First off guys despite me not being Canadian, Happy Late Canada Day everyone :D :D Second this oneshot came to mind today :D :D It's about Sheamus and Drew punishing Chelsea (Who is Canadian) for being a jerk to them. Anyway as always if you flame you're blocked and your review does not get accepted and this has tiny hints of slash in it so you don't like slash at all go read a kiddie story lol XD Jk jk seriously though don't read if you don't like slash but the guys don't do anything to each other in this except hug and triple kiss Chelsea. Anyway enjoy Everyone :D :D Oh and the Banner (Same as Cover) Should be on my profile soon to check out :D Now enjoy everyone :D :D_

"Ok after her match its set." Stephen smirked as he and Drew sat in their locker room watching Raw which it was their girlfriend Chelsea Benoit taking on Alberto Del Rio in a Champion vs. Championship match. You see Drew, Stephen and Chelsea were a Trio which meant that all three dated each other.

"Deal, this should teach her not to be cocky." Drew smirked.

"Even if it is Canada day." Stephen smirked as they saw Nick (Dolph Ziggler) help Chelsea win the match. "Ok what should we do?"

"First we'll get her guard down, take her out to dinner and make her feel special then when we get back to the bus the two of us will ravage her." Drew smirked.

"I like that idea." Drew smirked. "One problem though. What if people find out about the three of us?"

"Way ahead of you fella." Stephen smirked as he took out his phone and called some place.

"What's up?" Drew asked as Stephen hung up and smiled.

"Made reservations for this restaurant in town, the whole place." Stephen smiled.

"You did?" Drew smiled. "Stephen that's great!" He smiled hugging Stephen.

"Helps when you're one of WWE's top superstars." Stephen smiled hugging Drew back. "Chelsea will have to wear a dress though."

"The thing she hates." Drew joked as Chelsea walked in and shut the door.

"Hey guys." She smiled hugging them tightly and kissing them on the cheek.

"Hey Chels, we've got a surprise for ya." Drew said giving his famous grin.

"Really?"

"Yeah it's Canada day and since you so _kindly _reminded us all day, we thought we would do something nice for you." Stephen smiled.

"Awwwww thank you guys." Chelsea smiled as she hugged them some more.

"Hope you got a dress." Drew said as he couldn't help but snicker. "And not one you wore at Superstars 4 Sandy or the Hall of Fame this year."

"Actually I do have a dress I can wear that Celeste (Kaitlyn) made me get just last week." Chelsea smiled. "Give me 15 minutes and I'll be ready."

"Well Drew and I already took our showers, luckly though no one heard us though so we just have to get back to the bus and change ourselves." Stephen smiled wrapping an arm around Drew.

"No fair!" Chelsea pouted as they grabbed their stuff and walked out. "I wanted to be with you guys as well."

"_Oh you will Chelsea." _Both Stephen and Drew thought as they smirked. _"You will."_

After the Trio got on their bus Chelsea got in the shower and Stephen and Drew changed into their suits. When they got done they waited patiently for Chelsea.

"Hey Ste how are we going to surprise her?" Drew asked as they waited on her.

"After dinner we go back on here, bus moves and then we'll ravage her." Stephen smirked.

"Sounds good to me." Drew smirked as Chelsea came out of the bathroom wearing a Lock Up Lush Dress in Black and White with Skull Bow Detail.

"Well what do you guys think?" Chelsea asked as she turned around and modeled for them and they had their jaws open. Amazed on how she looked.

"You look amazing!" Drew exclaimed as he looked at her.

"What he said." Stephen said looking at her some more.

"Thank you guys." Chelsea smiled as she blushed and grabbed her small black purse and they looked at her. "I thought I would rather be girly for you guys tonight, as long as you don't tell anyone."

"Promise." Stephen and Drew smiled at her as they got off the bus and walked to the restaurant.

When the Trio got there they sat outside and ordered their food and waited for it to arrive. While they waited they snuggled together watching the sky.

"It's so beautiful out here." Chelsea smiled looking up.

"I know right?" Drew asked snuggling close to his boyfriend and girlfriend.

"It sucks that we hardly have any time together anymore." Chelsea said. "We do just not as much."

"Since we travel to separate cities all the time, me in one, Drew in one and you in one." Stephen said. "Especially with the Japan tour coming up which you'll be on Chels."

"I wish you and Drew were on it as well." Chelsea whined softly hugging her boyfriends.

"We'll be off next week so you can have us all you want, promise." Drew smiled as he hugged Chelsea.

"Yay." Chelsea smiled as they heard someone clear their throat and they turned around and saw the server with their food. "Sorry." She said turning red as they turned around at the table as she put down their food and walked away giving them weird looks.

"I'll be back." Stephen said getting up.

"Wonder where he went." Chelsea said.

"My guess to talk to that waitress." Drew said. "She had the look that she found out about us."

"No fucking way." Chelsea whispered.

"Relax people at restaurants found about, about me and Ste before don't worry." Drew smiled as he kissed Chelsea's cheek. "He shuts them up one way or another."

"Sorry about that guys." Stephen smiled as he sat back down. "She almost tweeted our secret until I had to give her backstage passes and front row seats next time we're in here in Sioux City."

"She'll keep quiet right?" Chelsea asked sounding scared.

"Don't worry she will Chels." Stephen smiled as he hugged her tightly.

"Alright." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him back and begin eating.

After the Trio got done eating they walked back to the bus. Stephen and Drew had been fighting their smirks. After they got on the bus they told the driver they were ready to go and he drove off. After they got in their room Stephen shut the door and Drew pounced on Chelsea kissing her rough and passionate.

"What are you guys doing?" Chelsea asked as soon as Drew broke the kiss.

"You see Miss. Benoit we didn't appreciate you being all cocky towards us today." Stephen smirked.

"Just because it was Canada Day didn't mean you had to act like your better than us." Drew smirked.

"Could you kindly remind me what I did please?" Chelsea asked acting innocent.

"Let's see, made us fix you breakfast." Stephen said.

"Made us Bow Down to you because you're Canadian." Drew said.

"Made me say that Canada was better than Ireland and made poor Drew said that Canada was better than Scotland." Stephen said growling.

"Made us bow down to you." Drew said again.

"Oh yeah I remember." Chelsea laughed evilly.

"So yeah, your little arse is going to get punished for that." Stephen smirked.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Chelsea asked smirking.

"Drew take off her dress and the rest of her clothes." Stephen demanded as Drew helped up Chelsea and took off her dress and bra but they were surprised about something.

"She's not wearing underwear!" Drew exclaimed

"Oh being more of a bad girl are we Chelsea? Smack her arse Drew!" Stephen demanded as Drew smacked her butt and Chelsea screamed. "My turn." He smirked as he smacked Chelsea's butt and she screamed.

"Bend her over Ste and make sure she doesn't move." Drew smirked as Stephen did just that and Chelsea looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Hi." Stephen smiled back at her.

"Stephen she was evil today remember?!" Drew reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Stephen said

"And it was fun!" Chelsea laughed evilly then moaned as she felt a finger enter her.

"Hey Ste, she's enjoying this!" Drew said.

"Let her, she's still getting tortured." Stephen smirked as Drew stuck a second finger in her and she moaned.

"Come on guys!" Chelsea moaned as Stephen started taking off his clothes.

"Tell ya what we'll quit torturing you when you apologize." Stephen smirked.

"Never!" Chelsea yelled as Stephen shoved his cock in her mouth and she started sucking on it.

"That shut her up." Drew smirked as he started stripping.

"For now anyway." Stephen smirked as he started thrusting in her mouth and Chelsea moaned.

While the guys were "torturing" her, Chelsea was enjoying every minute of it, wanting the guys to do more. Ever since they took her Virginity she's been wanting more and more of the guys. After a while Stephen groaned Chelsea's name loudly and came in her mouth. After he did she started coughing.

"Chelsea are you ok?" Stephen asked as she got up and he rubbed her back and hugged her.

"Yeah." Chelsea smiled as she hugged back. "I'm sorry guys, can you ever forgive me?"

"Chelsea we love you too much not to." Drew smiled.

"Thank you guys." Chelsea smiled. "Hey Ste how about you lay down."

"Alright." Stephen smiled as he laid down on the bed and Chelsea got on top of him and sat down on him and they both moaned at that. After they did Drew got on the bed and entered Chelsea from behind and the trio stayed still for a bit before moving.

"You guys!" Chelsea moaned as she moved back and forth trying to please her guys at the same time but eventually they took control. "Harder, faster!" She commanded as her guys did just that. "I can't hold it in anymore!" She yelled.

"Me either Chels!" Drew yelled as Chelsea screamed both their names and came hard then Drew gave one final thrust and came as well with Stephen being the last to come.

"Oh man." Chelsea panted as she landed on Stephen and Drew pulled out and lay right next to them. "I should be jerks to you guys more often."

"If it means more sex I'm all for it." Drew joked as Chelsea got off of Stephen and cuddled in between them as the Trio triple kissed each other.

"Love you guys." Chelsea smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Love you guys too." Drew smiled wrapping an arm around her.

"Love you guys." Stephen said as he wrapped an arm around Chelsea and Drew and pulled them close to him as the Trio fell asleep.

_Me: Who knew to treating the guys like Chelsea did would give her a night like that ;D ;D That is one lucky girl ;D ;D Oh fun fact about the cover and Banner. The background was almost going to be a Canadian Flag with a heart in the middle...but then I realized how weird and wrong it would be for Sheamus and Drew McIntyre a Scotsman and an Irishman to be on a CANADIAN Flag! Lol XD Just thought you guys would want to know that :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
